A Ruined Moment
by Maria65
Summary: Maria and Andre have a father-daughter moment, but some are worried. What happens when certain people see this? Things are gonna get hectic, that's for sure. Abbadon belongs to Corruption-Virus; Akane belongs to taffybratz; Darius, Toraka, Lilliana, and Maria belong to me, the rest to Aeria Games-Aura Kingdom.


Navea was bright and sunny as usual; birds chirping, birds seen flying...and tons of people within the city doing their daily things. Over in the military district was Maria, with Sachi floating beside her. Maria sighed as she looked around the city...feeling rather lonely. Yeah she had seen Abbadon earlier today, and had hung out with her friends, and Akane and Anya...but she still felt lonely. Sachi knew why...there was one person Maria wanted to befriend, and that was Andre. Despite what people thought, Andre did so some concern for Maria, but his past experience's with Envoy's made him distrusting of Maria...and it hurt the young Envoy of Gaia.

 _'Why doesn't he trust me?'_ Maria thought, watching the orange/red haired Commander bark out order's.

It was awhile before he noticed her, and when he did, he nodded his head her way in acknowledgement. It surprised Maria, but she smiled at him, closed her eyes, and nodded back to him. He seemed taken aback, before he grinned at her, spoke something to Victoria, who nodded with a smile, and took over. Andre walked toward Maria, and gently nudged her arm, and Sachi disappeared...she didn't want to be around should something happen.

"Walk with me." Andre said gently, and Maria was surprised...was there...a fatherly touch to his voice?

He noticed her hesitation, and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I just want to talk." Andre said, and she nodded, keeping stride with him.

Many people looked their way, both startled, shocked, or smiling.

"So...what'd you want to talk about?" Maria asked, and he smiled at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I do respect you...I'm sorry how I've treated you. I...went out of line too many times." Andre said, shocking Maria.

 **Elsewhere:** Akane was running around Navea with Alessa beside her, worry on her face. She had seen Andre pull Maria along with him, and Sachis' worried face as she decided to disappear. It worried Akane that something bad might of happened. She got some Templar's to follow her to find Andre...but she never expected what she would see, to happen. But with even Anya following her...it told Akane that even the red-haired Templar was worried about Marias' safety. No one knew if Andre truly did respect Maria now, or if it was shaking-trust...but they didn't want to test it.

 **With Maria:** What everyone saw when they got to the two shocked them; Maria was leaning against Andres' side laughing, and Andre was chuckling. Even nearly fell down, in a very comical way...except Akane and Anya, both who had hanging jaws.

"I...I thought he didn't full trust or respect her." Anya whispered, and then a mischievous grin spread across Akanes' face after hearing that.

 _'Paybacks a bitch Andre.'_ Akane thought, and walked toward them a little.

"Aw, everyone look at them!" Akane shouted, and Andre with Maria wiped toward them, only to blush in embarrassment as everyone around looked over at them.

"A-Akane?!" Maria shouted, and hid her face.

"Were you two having a father-daughter moment?" Alex questioned as he passed by, only to stop and grin at the embarrassed Commander.

"What was that about you disliking Maria, Andre? Were you bluffing all those times?" Anya pipped in with a grin, she was enjoying how red her Commander was.

Andre growled and stood up, before he chased Anya, AND Alex, both laughing hysterically as their Commander chased them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON'S!" Andres' voice shouted, and Akane continued laughing.

Her laughing stopped though when Alessa disappeared, and she cautiously looked over at Maria, who was glaring at her. Akane sweated nervously, before Maria pulled her swords out.

"RUN! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Akane shouted with a laugh as her, and the rest of the Templar's scattered, with Maria right on Akanes' tail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WHITE-HAIRED DEVIL!" Maria shouted, following Akane even as the said girl laughed.

Darius, Lilliana, Abbadon, and the rest just sighed as they watched Templar's, Akane, Anya, and Alex laughing, with Andre and Maria chasing them all.

"You know...it'd be funny if it weren't sad that Maria and Andre can't catch any of them." Abbadon stated, an amused look on his face.

"Agreed...let's head back to the inn before we get trampled." Toraka, the gunner stated and the group nodded, heading to the Inn to get away from the people.


End file.
